Weird customer stories
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Story - Parce que les Winchesters laissent une trace dans leur sillage. Et dans la mémoire de ces vendeurs perturbés.


**Hey !**

 **J'ai vus ce post sur Tumblr et je tiens à vous mettre le lien. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de reprendre l'idée mais celui-ci agit déjà comme une mini fanfiction en anglais.**

 **Et vous savez à quel point les liens sur FFnet sont une horreur... Alors désolé pour les quelques manipulations. Allez donc sur le Tumblr d'** ozonecologne **et ensuite rajoutez derrière** :

post/157674990453/you-know-how-people-working-in-retail-always-have

 **Normalement vous devriez trouver le billet de blog.** **(Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, désolé.)**

* * *

 _ **Weird customer stories.**_

Lydia avait regarder d'un œil suspect les achats de ses clients. Elle était presque sure que l'ensemble du stock de gros sel se trouvait devant elle. Avec beaucoup de kits de premiers secours. Il y avait un paquet de briquets jetables en plus. Et l'un des deux - le plus petit, bien qu'ils étaient immenses - posa une part de tarte aux myrtilles au milieu du capharnaüm.

Elle avait toujours vus des clients bizarres. Comme celui qui passait tous les dimanches acheter du lubrifiant et des chou-fleurs. Mais elle les avait rarement vus aussi détendus durant leurs achats, comme une routine agaçante.

Discrètement, elle avait fait attention de rester à porter du bouton d'alarme. Parce qu'ils dégageaient quelque chose de gênant. De bestiale. De brute. Mais ils étaient simplement partis comme ils étaient venus. En regardant l'heure et dans un mutisme sérieux.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu sa pause, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de raconter l'histoire sur Reddit.

Et les commentaires avaient afflués. Perturbants.

Ils y avaient les communs. Ceux qu'elle rencontrait chaque fois qu'elle postait une anecdote. Il y avait les trolls, habituels, presque oubliables. Les trois haters qui se battaient pour discrédité son post. Puis il y avait eu les autres. Ceux qui trouvaient un écho dans son récit. Ceux qui racontaient à leur tour. Et qui semblaient tout à la fois amusés et inquiets.

 **Hitch** _\- J'ai eu les mêmes chez moi, en Illinois. Deux gaillards qu'ont vidé les caisses de sel, et ont prit tous les pansements dans la station. Même ceux pour gamins._

 **FapFap09** \- _merde meme histoire deux mecs qui ont prit une tonne de sel et qui se sont barrés presque en courant. j'ai eu cent balles de pourboire au moins x)_

Un sourcil haussé. Elle était retourné travaillée. Mais son regard était bien souvent happé par la discussion. Parce que ça continuait. Parce que les gens discutaient. Et c'était pétrifiant d'amusement malsain d'essayer de retracer l'itinéraire de ces deux gars bizarres.

 **xxGirlxx** _\- Oh, je crois que je les ais eu au Kansas, ils ont prit des bougies, du fil et des aiguilles, et une argenterie. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux longs ?_

 **Chubby** **Vampire** \- _J'ai eu la même expérience : le premier qui achète des zippos, du sel et une trousse de premiers secours. Le deuxième pose une tarte en mettant un diviseur entre eux. Ils sont partit ensembles._

 **John Doe** \- _Putain, ils sont venus chez moi je crois. On bosse dans une armurerie. Ils ont dévalisées des stock de balles pour une dizaine d'armes différentes. Et oui, l'un d'eux avait les cheveux longs, et l'autre mangeait une tarte alors..._

Rapidement, ils avaient ouvert un forum à mesure que les histoires et les anecdotes affluaient. Qu'on racontait des quatre coins des USA avoir croisés cet étrange duo. Et la chasse avait débutée.

Ça avait été une punaise, puis une seconde. Et une troisième.

Ça avait été une carte des Etats-Unis remplient des fils rouges, des captures de caméras de surveillance.

Ça avait été une blague. Une longue blague.

 **Neko69Yaoi** \- _C'est quoi cet conspiration du sel ? x) Mais sinon ma sœur les as vus dans le nord du Minnesota. Ils ont débarqués à la fermeture de sa boucherie pour lui réclamer "tout le sang qui traîne". Elle a totalement flippée ! xD_

Lydia aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi elle se sentait le besoin de les retrouver. Pourquoi elle s'amusait à savoir précisément où ils étaient. Ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était presque du harcèlement. Mais elle avait besoin de le faire. Besoin de leur courir après. Parce que c'était un mystère à résoudre. C'était une énigme. Et Lydia adorait les énigmes.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il lui avait fallut fouiller plus profondément pour comprendre. Voir les disparitions et les meurtres. Les cas non-élucidés. Les pleurs. Les morts. Il lui avait fallut un regard, un matin dans la rue, pour être sure. Deux yeux blancs dans le reflet d'une voiture. Et quelques morts qui s'étaient arrêtées après la venue d'un étranger.

 **GameGameGame -** _OMG, je les ais eu dans mon patelin ! Ils ont débarqués en sang à l'hôpital avec un de nos fermiers locaux, et avant qu'on puisse les prendre en charge ils ont juste disparus. Pff ! Envolés !_

Elle les avait revu, deux ans après. Ils étaient plus vieux. Plus fatigués. Et accompagnés. Le troisième larron se tenait trop près du plus petit - celui qui aimait les tartes. Mais elle n'en avait eu cure. Se contentant d'attendre qu'ils viennent à sa caisse. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient là. Pourquoi ils déambulaient de nouveau dans sa ville.

Ils avaient posés devant elle de l'essence, des bandages et des briquets. Et silencieusement, elle avait posée sur le tas une part de tarte aux cerises et de l'accélérateur. Ils avaient haussés un sourcil. Elle avait demandés s'ils étaient là pour la vieille Jeanne. Et ils avaient acquiescé, silencieusement.

Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui l'avait attirés chez eux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait. Elle savait depuis qu'elle apprenait à contrôler les sensations qui remontaient de ses mains. Depuis qu'elle était en contact avec cette Missourri Mosley. Et que toute la vérité avait éclot à son oreille. Qu'elle puisse mettre des noms sur le visage de ces deux hommes. Avec un mot pour la vie qu'ils vivaient.

Et en souriant doucement, elle laissa les deux chasseurs quitter les lieux. Les ailes d'un ange visible à son regard, entourant les épaules de ces deux gamins grandis trop vite.


End file.
